


Avengers and Ultimate's text msgs

by Zoe02



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Texts Each Other, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Clint Needs a Hug, Confused Thor, Drunk Texting, Drunk Tony Stark, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Peter Is Annoyed, Rum, Tags May Change, Talking, Text Messages, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe02/pseuds/Zoe02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever guessed what it'll be like to see 2 superhero teams talking, through text messages? Includes Avengers from MCU, and the Ultimates from the TV animated series The Ultimate Spider-man/</p><p> </p><p>This story is now disconnected from Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Randomness

**Author's Note:**

> Rating's for chapters may differ.

Tony Stark and Peter Parker joined the chat.

Tony: Peter! You hadn't been on for decades!!

Peter: Dad, I was on last week.

Tony: I think, I would'a known that, bud.

Peter: -facepalm- what do you want?

Tony: I don't know what you mean, Pete. -eats cupcake-

Thor and Loki joins the conversation.

Thor: DID I SEE CUPCAKE?

Peter: No, its not real Thor.

Tony: Well duh, it is! Come to the common floor big guy, I'll let you have two boxes!

Peter: I'm not going to help you with Thor -cross's arms over chest-

Loki: Neither am I.

Peter: Oh hi, Loki.

Tony: When did mister demidog come on here?

Pepper joins the chat.

Thor: DEMIDOG?

Pepper: Who is a Demidog?

Peter: Tony told Loki he's a Demidog. Don't get it, but whatever.

Pepper: Tony, what is a Demidog?

Tony: Well, it's where a demidog means: he's a demi, and he's a dog. Get it now?

Loki: Stark, do not make me come and make you hang upside down from the tower.

Peter: Hey! that's my threat! 

Thor: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.

Tony: Of course you don't big guy.

Loki: Was that an insult, or did I hear wrong?

Pepper: Loki, Tony, Thor stop being jacka##'s and get to work! or whatever you were doing.

Thor: What is a jacka##'s?

Peter: -hits head on desk, repeatedly-

Tony: Goldie locks, you need to learn not to ask stuff like that.

Loki: Yes, brother. We do not need Pepper to get mad at us anymore than she is.

Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Steve joins chat.

Clint: Just warning you all, Pepper looks angry and coming to the common floor.

Bucky: I only ever saw the Hulk that angry once...

Steve: You'll get used to it Buck, I promise.

Natasha: Shut up, Pepper is coming for you Stark.

Tony: Oh, thanks for the supports guys.

Peter: You earned it.

Tony: I did not!

Thor: Friend Stark, I believe young Parker when saying you did 'earn it'. 

Loki: -laughs-

Natasha: How did Loki get on this chat?

Clint: I'm gonna go now, before I put an arrow through Loki's eye.

Bucky: Want to go to the shooting range, Barton?

Clint: Sure, meet ya there.

Tony: Loki! what the heck was so funny?!

Peter: I gotta go practice, with the other Ultimate's, cya later. Barnes, Barton, you guys going to SHIELD?

Clint: Yeah, meet you there? me and Barnes are in the lobby right now.

Loki: I do not know what you're talking about, Tony.

Thor: WHERE ARE MY POPTARTS?!

Peter: I'm two blocks from the tower, it'll take me around -checks clock- a few minutes.

Natasha: Thor, we don't know. Now shush it all of you, before I block you all.

Tony: Oh yes, you do Loki!

Loki: Fine, I was laughing at you because your an overgrown child.

Parker, Barnes, Barton and Romanov logged off.

10 minutes later: Steve Rogers logged on.

Steve: what's going on here? And why is Pepper going through the tower man hunting Tony?

Thor: MAN OF IRON, MADE LADY PEPPER MAD BY SAYING JACKA##'S WHICH I STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND.

Steve: Thor, did you just say... Nevermind. You don't want to know Thor, you just don't want to know. Why do you use cap lock anyways?

Thor: WHAT IS THIS CAP LOCK?

Steve: Its nothing Thor.

Tony: It's called, not using big letters!

Steve: Tony, Pepper is gonna find you soon, you know that right?

Tony: Ha! She can't find me even if she wanted to. I'm hiding in the lab, I keep moving when Jarvis tells me where she is! 

Pepper: Why thank you Tony, I just told Jarvis to lock your butt in that room, until I get there.

Tony: WAIT, WAIT! CAP PLEASE HELP ME!


	2. Ultimate's and two Avengers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate's chatroom, and two genius's logging onto it without permission. 
> 
>  
> 
> Superman in Marvel? Nah, it can't be.

Peter Parker, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Ava Ayala, Sam Alexander makes an chat room named: Ultimate's.

Luke: Are you sure the Avengers won't try to get on this chat? It's the hundredth one we made so far.

Danny: They might find out, we can never know.

Peter: No kidding, if this one doesn't work. We should just give up already.

Luke: Agreed, Tony and Sam Wilson is driving me crazy.

Sam: Isn't it funny, Wade and Sam share the same last name, while me and Sam have the same first name!

Peter: Ohhhhh! you're so smart! Now go to the smartie pants dance.

Ava: Record it, I want to see it.

Luke: I agree with Ava 100% send it to the chat also.

Tony Stark and Sam Wilson joins chat room.

Tony: HA! BEAT YA WILSON!

Wilson: No, I beated you, I just made you think you beated me.

Sam: Guys... their here ;_; goodbye chat 100.

Peter: I give up already. Stark get the heck off this chat before I have Fury make your nightmares to come true!

Tony: Did you start hanging out with Natasha or something...?

Ava: No, the guys had to go shopping with Nat, Ppper, Jane, me, Gwen and MJ. They learn well, they found out how to make threats!

Luke: Peter did you just see that...

Peter: Yeah, wth is that?

Sam: See what?

Luke: Nothing Sam, just nothing.

Tony: What are you guys seeing?!

Ava: Look up u jacka##.

Danny: I see it too, Luke, Peter meet you both at the Helicarrier? 

Ava: I'll come so I won't have to 'babysit' Sam.

Peter: Do you mean 'Sammy' or Sam the bigggg baby?

Sam: Haha, funny guys.

Wilson: I see it also, what is that thing?

Tony: No idea, and Ava don't make me get Pepper to wash your mouth out.

Wilson: Guys, I'll meet you up there. I think its-

Wilson: Sorry, I think its a... weird guy in a cape with a S on it.

Tony: Wonderful, a guy who wants to be Superman.

Peter: Funny thing, he says he is Superman, looking for the Joker. 

Luke: The guy is weird, but gotta admit he could be Superman.

Danny: Comic people are not real.

Sam: Says you! We were just talking to SUPERMAN! the Superman!

Tony: Haha funny guys. Now who is it really?

Wilson: SHIELD put him in under Superman, aka Clark Kent. 

Peter: Gotta go, SHIELD wants the Ultimate's.

Luke: Yeah, talk to you later.

Luke Cage, Peter Parker, Danny Rand logged off.

Tony: It only said those 3, where are the other 2?

Ava: Pepper called, she asked you to get off your lazy butt and sign some papers.

Ava Ayala logged off. 

Sam: Goodnight all, cya next week after Superman returns!

Wilson: Did you just say that because of that movie, didn't you?

Tony: Wait, theres a 'Superman Returns' movie?

Sam: Yesh! now goodbye, Webs and Luke is about to get mad.

Sam Alexander logged off.

Wilson: Tony, Pepper is looking for you now. She just asked me where you were.

Tony: Oh thank goodness! Did you lie and tell her I was on a mission?

Wilson: Nope, told her you were in your lab, like always.

Tony: Just evil, your all evil!


	3. Idea's... I need Ideas! ~Tony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony being annoying early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it kinda gives you a sneak peek of the future on this chapter. Warning: Tony might die when Romanoff finds him (just kidding).

Teams chat: Avengers, Ultimates, X-men. 

Tony Stark: Anyone up?!? Please tell me someone is up!

Peter Parker: Tony, it's 3 AM. What do you want?

Clint Barton: Stark, this is the fifth time this week!

Tony: Geez, fine just go back to bed then. 

Clint:.. Good luck.

Natasha Romanoff: What the.. Stark, stop texting the group chat!

James "Bucky" Barnes: Stark, take a hint, stop texting group chat or die.

Tony: Haha, only if you can find me.

Peter: Wanna bet? I know where you are.

Tony: TRAITOR! 

Natasha: Where?

Clint: Lab right?

Barnes: Barton, meet me in the gym.

Clint: Coming.

Tony: Ha! wrong, the Little Hawk is wrong! 

Peter: He's in his 'Other' lab, ya know?

Clint Barton, James Barnes, Natasha Romanoff signed off.

Tony: Crap, thanks Pete.

Peter: Your welcome Tony.

Tony: Do you have any idea's?

two minutes later: 

Tony: I need ideas!

5 minutes later:

Tony: You fell asleep didn't you?!

continuation: Idea's, I need Ideas! Why won't you help me? ;-;

Peter: Shut up already Tony, you woke Gwen up.

Tony: Ohh, so I woke up your Wifey, ehh?

Peter: I'm gonna' kick your.. 

Gwen: Peter, no. And Stark, do you mind, it's 3 AM, and Andrew just got putted back to bed an hour ago, so shut up before I turn off all the phones in the house!

Tony: Technically it's an apartment..

Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy-Parker logged off.

Tony: IDEAS... I NEED IDEAS! WHY WON'T NO ONE HELP ME!! 

Hank Pym: JUST BUILD ANOTHER IRON MAN SUIT!

Tony: Oh, yeah. Forgot about the project lol.

Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyle-Pym logged off.

~~~Gym~~~

"Whatcha think about locking him in a dark room with only food and water?" Clint asked Barnes, as they used their weapons to hit the targets appearing around them. 

"No, too easy." Barnes paused for a moment before adding; "Didn't I hear you and Ryan talk about a prank for Stark?"

"Yeah, let's do it."

Hour later

"WHAT THE HECK!?!" Tony yelled, looking at his iron man suits in his lab, which was all bright pink, purple, green, and other bright colors.

"Karma isn't pretty." Jarvis replied, Barton and Barnes also hacked Jarvis to say that to Stark, and for Jarvis to record it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, baby Andrew... yup, and this is idk, fives years in the future from the story Heroes. 
> 
> Short text thingy, but I'm lazy, and I admit it. Hope I gotten Tony in character on this chapter, if not.. well, sorry lol. 
> 
> Also Ryan.. hmm, what role does he play in Heroes? idk yet either soo lol. The prank was designed by Clint, Ryan, and Kate for Stark.


	4. Traitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This contains a little tiny bit I was/am using for the next chapter of Heroes Chapter 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't know what part until the chapter comes out, but hey! At least you'll know something about the chapter early. 
> 
> Want a hint? I might be nice enough to give it out before the chapter comes out lol.
> 
> Ohh and hope you like the last part, I'm trying to finish up chapter 7 right now. Oh and the Avengers from Earth Mightiest Heroes that gotten voted to be seen more was: Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, T'Challa, and Sam Wilson. I'm gonna try to use all four of them more often now, but gotta say I don't know if to make Falcon 18 like on the show or like in the movies where he's.. I guess in his 30ty's?

Stark: Annnnyyyyyonneee online?

Seen by: Everyone. 

Start: Isn't anyone gonna answer me?

Five minutes later.

Stark: I know you see these messages!

Seen by: Peter Parker and 15 others.

Stark: Are you all ignoring me?

Seen by: Everyone.

Stark: Yup, you're all ignoring me, what did I do wrong this time?

JARVIS: Sir, they're all in the training room, training. 

Stark: Jarvis, since when did I add you to this chat?

JARVIS: Sir, I am on all the devices in the tower.

Stark: Ah, yes. Sorry Jarvis, forgot all about that.

JARVIS: It's fine, Sir.

Stark: Okkaaayyyy, I'm texting my AI now.. Not weird, at all. 

Seen by: Everyone.

Parker: Huh, I always knew you needed to get some friends that weren't robots. No offense Jarvis.

JARVIS: None taken.

Rogers: Tony, you do realize you have everyone in the training room now taking photos of this chat?

Stark: DELETE THOSE PHOTOS NOW! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED.

Barton: Ohh yeah, I'm pretty sure it has, I have proof. So does Barnes, Nat, Ryan, Katie, Peter, and everyone else here in the training room. 

Parker: Face it Tony, that was priceless, you texting an AI likes he's a person. Again, no offense Jarvis.

JARVIS: It's fine, Mister Parker.

Stark: JARVIS YOU YOURSELF SAID YOU WERE CONNECTED TO EVERY DEVICE IN THE BUILDING, DELETE THOSE PHOTOS PLEASE!

Barnes: Tony Stark begging an AI? Never even thought that day would've come. Until now that is. 

Stark: Delete those photos please?!

JARVIS: I'm afraid I cannot, Sir.

Stark: Traitor. 

Parker: Nope, he's on our side Tony.

Stark: YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!

Two hours later, all the Avengers and Ultimates were in the movie room, with a pouting Tony. They had to call Pepper just to shut him up from calling them traitors every single minute. 

Which only worked until she left to deal with SI business that came up last minute, Peter sneaked some duck tape over to Barton, who smirked before giving to Nat, who handed it over to Cap, and then to Barnes, who shared a look with Barton and also smirking.

"Hey Tony, what is this movie about?" Clint asked Tony, who gave him a suspicious look before replying with;

"It's a TV Show, which is about the Flash. A superhero who has super speed like QuickSilver.." Tony replied, watching Clint cautiously, before Tony knew it, Barnes jumped hIm and duck taped his mouth and his hands together, leaving Tony a mumbling mess and everyone else laughing before going back to watch the show they were watching. Luckily They could all watch the show in peace, well that was until Tony somehow managed to get out of the duck tape and yell;

"TRAITORS! YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!" Before he ran out of the room, not before seeing everyone smiling before Barton, Pietro, Barnes, and Cap all running after him. 

Even if Pietro was the one to catch him first, and hand him over to Barnes, Barton and Cap who told Tony that he should get his Iron man suit on. When he asked why, he only got smirks in return from the two assassins and a sad smile from Steve, who apparently felt a little guilty for the genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, sometimes I feel sorry for Tony...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this on my tablet, sorry for any grammar errors.

Group Chat: 

Hank Pym: I think I lost Miles and Scott, anyone seen them?

Stark: Nope, but little Spidey and Anty is missing? Poor things they must be sooo scared

Miles Morales: o_O I can just say I can web your mouth shut?

Pym: MILES!!! 

Morales: No need to go look Cap-Lock on me.

Stark: Cap... lock? Huh, Cap has a lock? 

Peter Parker: MILES YOU AND ANYA ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

Stark: ... I'm just gonna go find Hank and Brucie... Good luck Spider family!

Anya Corazon: Stark.. you're not helping me or Miles by saying that.

Stark: Oh really? Aren't you all spiders or something?

Morales: haha, now get off before Spidey kills us!!

Stark: Nah, I'm good.

Pym: Found Scott, and Peter, don't kill Miles and Anya.

Stark: Can someone tell me what's going on?

Pym: Yesterday Spider-boy and girl was seen with Spiderman and Spider-Woman.. let's just say it this way: People think their all family now, and that Peter and Jessica is 'supposedly' their parents. 

Stark: Oh... no wonder why they want me to shut up.

Parker: Yeah, you think? 

Corazon: Hey, look at it this way; You got two kids and you're just 21!!

Parker: A 16 and an (age?) year old kids? Yeah for that to be possible, I would have to be at least in my 40s.

Stark: I think you'll all be a cute little family :)

Mile: *Facepalm over and over again*

Peter Parker has left the chat.

Hank Pym: So.. what did Scott do this time? And Stark you better hadn't had him sneak into anywhere.

Scott Lang: IT WAS ALL STARK!!

Stark: Oh come on!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: Anya Corazon and Scott Lang will probably only show up in oneshots!
> 
> Get it, Cap-Lock? *laughs awkwardly* okay.. that was really bad, wasn't it?
> 
> I read a comic earlier with Anya Corazon and Spiderman and this one lady she saved saw Spiderman and was like: is that your dad? So yeah that's where that came from..
> 
> Anyone know how to put photos in HTML? If so please tell me.
> 
> Again I wrote this on my tablet, so yeah sorry for any mistakes. I'll be going over this soon, from my laptop and while at it I'll probably try and write the next chapter of Heroes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words.. yet. So no summary for this.

Tony Stark: How do people speak Spanish?

Peter Parker: Easy, they know speak it. Or they learned from online or someone they know.

Stark: Okay, how do I learn?

Parker: Find someone who knows the language.

Stark: Do you know the language?  
Two minutes later: seen by Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy-Parker, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner and others.   
Stark: Pete? Do you know the language?  
Five minutes later: Seen by no one.  
Stark: Peter! Answer me! ;-; pleaseeeee?

Steve Rogers: Stark, turn on the TV and put it on News, Peter is fighting with his team.

Stark: Really, with who?

Rogers: You're annoying, you know that?

Stark: Yup.

Rogers: Their fighting Doctor Octopus and Sandman, any other questions or are you going to get off your butt and turn on the TV?

Stark: Actually Cap, I don't have to get up at all, JARVIS can just do it for me.

Parker: Gys th dingig is getting a litte anoying!

Stark: Wow, never seen you misspelling stuff before.

Parker: Myb cause I'm tying to fght and txt to tll yu to sht up.

Rogers: Peter, you should be watching what you're doing! DO NOT TEXT AND FIGHT!

Stark: Ohhh, I seen what you did there, Cap.

Rogers: What do you mean?

Stark: Don't text and drive, eh?

Rogers: Shut up.

Fury: Do you mind? All of the Ultimates phones keeps going DING every time you TWO text each other.

Parker: I'm turning my phone off, BYE.

Nova: Actually, it's making the villains confused as to why the dinging is going off. You should see their faces! It's hilarious. 

Nick Fury: GET BACK TO FIGHTING!

Nova: Yes Sir..

Stark: Ha, gotten into trouble, huh Sam?  
Seen by Nova, Rogers, Fury and others

Nova sent a picture emoji of a gun pointed at a shark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a gun and an stark, do you think Stark gotten the message?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I thought of when writing chapter 9 of Heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Luke (On Parker's phone) Cage.  
> Chat: Between Stark and Parker.

Today 8:59 AM  
Tony Stark: Pete?  
Stark: Peter  
9:03  
Stark: PARKER?!

9:04  
Peter Parker: Tony its 9 in the morning, what do you want?

Stark: aren't you a little ray of sunshine this morning

Parker: I'm not the one you woke up.

Stark: Who did I wake up..?

Parker: Oh no one, really. Just Aya, who's now angry.  
Continuation: Yeah, good luck.

Stark: wait what?!? She's not that mad is she?  
Three minutes later: Peter?  
Answer your text msgs pls?!

Parker: Seriously Stark?

Stark: Seriously what?

Parker: Use the whole word, would'ya? It's kinda annoying..

Stark: do I look like I care? Just please don't let Aya kill me with Natasha..  
9:09  
Stark: So, what's ya doing?

Parker: Working, you?

Stark: In a boring meeting with Fury, waiting on the Ultimates to come.  
A minute later; Stark: Y'know, the Ultimates is really taking their time. Me and the other Avengers has been here for half an hour already!

Parker: Im sure they have good reasons, Tony.

Stark: Yeah maybe, who knows?

Later; 11:08 PM.

Stark: PETER BENJAMIN PARKER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?  
Stark: if you dont answer me in five seconds i will ground you forever!  
Stark: ... I can do that, right?

Parkers Phone: This is Luke, me and the others went with my mom and dad to help them out and we are staying with them tonight. Peter says he'll see you when he gets back.

Stark: then why didn't he text for himself?

Luke on Parker's phone: He's helping Danny with something.

Stark: with???

Luke on Parker's phone: They're playing a video game that can't be paused.

Stark: Wow, even on a phone you're a bad liar.  
Stark: Tell me the truth, kid.

Luke on Parker's phone: He's in the hospital.

Stark: Wth do you mean?  
Stark: Since when?

Luke on Parker's phone: Earlier.  
Continuation: I got to turn off my phone, sorry mister Stark.

Stark: DON'T YOU FRIGGING DARE STOP TEXTING ME!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this gives away somewhat of what is going to happen in chapter 9, so yeah.. 
> 
> I hope this is funny, if not, sorry?


	8. Chapter 8

Capsicle: Has anyone seen my shield?

Rushman: Where did you last see it, Cap?

Legolas: You did make sure Buckethead couldn't get to it right?

Man of Iron: You better be talking about Nova, Legolas.

Legolas: 'Course, I am.

Point Break: Aye! I had seen friend Sam with it!

Capsicle: Falcon?

Birdie: Okay who the hell changed my username?

Birdie: And Cap, there's two Sam's in the tower at the present. He's talking about Alexander.

Legolas: WHAT THE HELL, STARK?

Capsicle: Tony...

Rushman: I will kill you Stark.

Man of Iron: HAHA, YOU GUYS JUST NOTICED? IT'S BEEN CHANGED FOR OVER 24 HOURS!!!!!

Jolly Green Giant: Yes, Tony, now change the names back. Before I don't get so 'Jolly'.

Point Break: I do not understand. Who is this Point Break?

Legolas: Thor, bubby, Stark used nicknames he gave us, which points the finger at him.

Rushman: Yes, however, Stark you used an ex-alias for me.

Man of Iron: Yup.

Birdie: Why the hell am I called 'Birdie'?

Man of Iron: Hahahahahahahaha

Two hours later.

Pepper Potts calmly walked into the tower, only to be meet with a screaming Tony Stark, yelling at her to help him before they get to him. Who they are, she does not know and doesn't want to find out either... sadly, it's her job.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Tony asked with his best innocent look. Which she had none of, and just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, fine, I changed everyone's names online and it was hilarious! And they didn't notice until Wilson said something about it!"

"Wait, Wilson? YOU HAD DEADPOO-"

"NO, NO! Wilson as in Sam Wilson, y'know Falcon?"

And cue roar from Hulk, and Tony paling. Tony kissed Pepper on the cheek before bolting out of the room and shouted for Jarvis to get him a suit ready.

Pepper just stood there, not knowing if it was dangerous to stay or not. Until she decided if something happened to her because of his idiotic prank, she would come back to kill him. Natasha walked in, with Clint and Banner, who all smiled at her before Banner asked Jarvis to make it sound like the Hulk roared again near Tony, and to keep Tony away from them.

"You're all getting him back.." Pepper shook her head with a smile before joining Natasha to watch TV, while Clint gotten ready for a mission, and Banner cooked.

No one noticed they hadn't seen Clint for two months until the fifth month arrived.

However, Tony learned not to mess with them all as a group again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for this story! Hope I've gotten them in character, if not please tell me. So, this chapter does not have any of the Ultimates in it, other then mentioning Nova, so yeah sorry for that.. And I'm sorry it took soo long for an update...
> 
> On another note, I've had this idea of a Guardians of Galaxy/Avengers crossover and it might get posted if it turns out right! :)  
> And if you don't know who the nicknames are (If it wasn't obvious enough):  
> Capsicle: Captain Steve Rogers.  
> Rushman: Natasha Romanoff.  
> Legolas: Clint Barton.  
> Man of Iron: Tony Stark.  
> Point Break: Thor Odinson.  
> Birdie: Sam Wilson (Couldn't think of a better nickname sorry!).  
> Jolly Green Giant: Dr. Bruce Banner.
> 
> And those are the nicknames! And most of those are names I heard in Avengers (2012), and I sadly don't remember where I heard someone call Hulk 'Jolly Green Giant', so if you guys want I can change it to Enormous Green Rage Monster..
> 
> Uh, any questions ask away in comments.  
> That's all folks!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out where Cap's shield is, and where Clint disappears too (SHIELD Missions, folks; he does after all still work for them).

Tony: Okay, who put Cap's shield in my suits hand?

Rogers: Tony don't blame other people for what you do yourself.

Vision: Actually, I had seen the one known as Spider kid?

Tony: O.o

Rogers: Spider Kid?

Tony: Miles Morales; aka Spider Kid.

Parker: Spider Kid? Dad, you know, Miles won't like being called that.

Tony: Eh, it should be better then 'Spidey Jr' seeing as you two are not related.

Rogers: Tony, I'm coming to get my shield now, if you don't mind.

Tony: Of course I mind! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME NEAR THE LAB!

Vision: I do understand why they do not allow you in there, Captain.

Parker: Yeah.. with what happened last time...

Rogers: I didn't know what it did!

Rogers: Clint was with me, he was just laughing his butt off.

Natasha: Has anyone even see Clint lately?

Tony: Fine, fine, Rogers come get your shield. JUST DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE!

Tony: No, why? Aren't you and him usually hanging around each other? If you're not with him, Barnes is.

Rogers: I saw him last during movie night.

Vision: What movie night, Captain Rogers?"

Banner: Not again...

Tony: OHHHHH!!!! I FORGOT THE NEWBIES DIDN'T COME TO THE MOVIE NIGHT!

Rogers: Tony, Clint is missing and you're going on about a movie?

Tony: Well, Cap, the movies are awesome and secondly, Clint is a spy, he's probably doing 'spy things'.

Natasha: I would know if he was up to something, Tony.

Tony: That's what you think, Romanoff... if that is even your real name!

Seen by: Everyone

20 minutes later:

Clint Barton: tony stop being a jackass course Romanoff isnt her birth name

Natasha: Barton, where the hell are you?

Barton: Classified, info Nat.

Natasha Romanoff is typing ... .. . ... .. .

Continuation, Barton: Ah, crap. Getting shot at.. CYA LATER LOSERS!  
Seen by: Everyone.

Natasha: Barton, do not turn off your phone!

Stark: Gosh sakes, Barton, watch your language!  
Continuation: AND WE ARE NOT LOSERS!

Rogers: Never going to live that one down, am I?

Barton: Sorry, I was telling Siri what to send.. damnit! Gotta go, oh crap that glass hurts!  
Continuation: Siri stop sending them what I say!

Nova: HAHAHA

Barton: Voice message ('Grunts and explosions are heard' seconds after afterwards "This is Barton, I've gotten the package.. no, nope no one's dead.. You guys don't believe me? Ah, I don't care." end of voice message).

Banner: Does that worry anyone else?

Rogers: Yes.

Cage: No.

Stark: Yeah, a lot actually, and Cage? I thought you were on a mission.

Parker: The Ultimates are on a mission, expect this chat has been beeping and distracting some of us.

Avala: *Cough, cough* Nova *Cough, cough*

Rand: I must agree with the others, this chat has not been helpful.

Chat was disabled by: JARVIS on command of; Pepper Potts, Gwen Stacy, Phil Coulson and Nick Fury.

(Cue;)

"JARVIS! WHY? I MADE YOU!" Tony shouts could be heard all over the tower, however no one really paid any mind to him. He had, after all, bought it on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be part 2 of that other chapter, I think chapter 9? I had this chapter half done on my computer for awhile.
> 
> Avengers/GotG crossover: Eh, I'm sorry folks but that may take awhile, however this chapter does talk a little about it though, not in much detail.
> 
> Heroes.. okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, I don't think I did a good job at writing it, so I decided to try and rewrite it. That may take awhile, sorry guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Clint, Bruce and Barnes talking.
> 
> (Alright, let me say this, just because Barnes knows in this, doesn't mean he does, because honestly hadn't decided yet... Or probably have and forgotten. I love Bucky, soo... dunno.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, uh, how's things going? Horrible, good, okay-ish, mean-ish...?
> 
> ...Alrighty, let me just say this, I am so freaking sorry that Heroes or any other story hasn't been updated forever. I can't seem to write anything, and if I do, I usually throw it away because it's freaking horrible.. Only reason this is getting updated is to tell you guys these Heroes and this story will be continued, just.. um, give me time? I also changed the summary to Heroes on FF.(net), hadn't changed it on here yet, and oh yeah, the story might get rewritten in some parts.
> 
> What do you guys think of the title being 'Heroes', like it or nahh? I never been good with titles or summary, the title may change, the summary is technically already changed (Just not on here, yet).
> 
> This little thingy is short, like really short. Between Bruce, Clint, and Barnes. Sorry if it sucks, I'm sleepy and want to go to bed, but I had to somehow tell you all that 'Heroes' isn't being discontinued, without updating that story, cause no new chapters are ready, and just updated with a 'A/N' wouldn't make sense.

Private chat: Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, James Barnes.

Bruce: Any idea where Peter is?

Barnes: No, hadn't seen him.

Clint: I thought he was at SHIELD, helping train 'new recruits'. 

Barnes: He helps train people?

Bruce: Yeah, it must help the recruits a little bit, being trained by Spiderman and the Ultimates.

Clint: Ha, yeah, though gotta admit, Banner, you do gotta look up to see him. Y'know, cause he climbs walls, and swings around?

Bruce: Really, Barton?

Barnes: Gonna go look for Steve, let me know if you two see him.

Clint: Yesh, really. And ok, look at the gym, the guy is always there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasps* Is... is this a chapter?
> 
> Disclaimer, these characters does not belong to me, however, I do own some bobble heads of them.

Group Chat: 

Avengers & Ultimates.

Steve Rogers: Another group chat? 

Danny Rand: Isn't there over 50 now?

Thor Odinson: WHAT IS A GROUP CHAT?

Tony Stark: Ahh, Goldilocks, it's where a lot of people are talking to each other.

Thor Odinson: LIKE EARLIER THIS MORNING?

Tony Stark: *Sighs* learn to turn off cap-lock.. heh, just remembered something.

Peter Parker: no no no and no!

Steve Rogers: Is something the matter, Pete?

Peter Parker: You know what, I'm just gonna let Tony do it to you... Sorry, Cap.

Steve Rogers: Do what to me?

Two minutes later; Seen by everyone.

Tony Stark: Well, Cap, y'know how your nickname is Cap?

Steve Rogers: Yes, Stark, what's your point?

Tony Stark: Think about it, Cap.

Tony Stark: It's a miracle you don't just talk in cap lock!

Steve Rogers: Haha, very funny, Stark.

Thor Odinson: WHAT IS THIS CAP LOCK YOU SPEAK OF?

Danny Rand: You are texting it in right now.

Peter Parker: Danny's right, THIS IS CAP LOCK, this is lower case. You get it now?

Thor Odinson: HOW DO I TURN THIS CAP LOCK OFF?

Tony Stark: Uh, duh, by not pressing the damn cap lock button.

Thor Odinson: I DO NOT SEE A BUTTON SAYING CAP LOCK.

Peter Parker: Are you on a phone or computer?

Danny Rand: He's most likely on a phone, most computers has an actual cap lock button, with the words on it.

Thor Odinson: Friend Daniel is correct, I am on a mobile device. 

Tony Stark: A cell phone, in other words.

Steve Rogers: Stark, stop mocking Thor.

Tony Stark: Why?

Steve Rogers: Because he is glaring at his phone, yelling 'I WILL WIN THIS BATTLE, YOU MOBILE DEVICE!'.

Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Sam Alexander, Peter Parker and Danny Rand has left the group chat.

Name changed to: 'AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE' by Tony Stark.

Tony Stark: They left us ;-;

Steve Rogers has left the chat.

Tony Stark: OH COME ON!

Bruce Banner has left the chat.

Tony Stark: Brucey, you couldn't have left me...

A minute later:

Tony Stark: Well, at least Barton and Romanoff is still here.

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff left the chat.

Thor: BROTHER ANTHONY I BELIEVE I FIGURED OUT HOW TO TURN THE CAP LOCK OFF

Tony Stark: You're still speaking in it, Thor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is actually pretty damn old. Been sitting as a draft on here for awhile with 3 others, which is why the at the part of 'Steve Rogers: Do what to me?' might seem different than the rest.
> 
> So, I have no clue how I'm going to update Heroes any time soon, I can't write anything without throwing it away. Right now I'm thinking of continuing it, rewriting it, or adopting it out. Right now, continuing it may take awhile.
> 
> This chapter has finally been finished, it's kinda short, I know. 
> 
> Any questions, comment. Or if you like the chapter comment. Or if they were OOC, so next time I can try harder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Chat between Pepper Potts and Gwen Stacy, with a little J.A.R.V.I.S thrown in.

Gwen Stacy: Is Peter there?

Pepper Potts: I'm sorry, but I hadn't seen him for awhile. 

Gwen: The moron, I swear if he gotten killed, he'd be sorry for it!

J.A.R.V.I.S.: I am sorry, Miss Stacy, but it appears Mister Parker is on an S.H.I.E.L.D mission at the moment.

Gwen: UGH! He didn't even tell me.

Pepper: I'm sure he had a good reason for it, Gwen. JARVIS?

J.A.R.V.I.S.: It seems the Director has given them the mission and they hadn't had the time to make any contact with anyone, Miss Stacy.

Gwen: Oh.  
Seconds later:  
Gwen: That's... good, I guess.

Pepper: See, I knew Peter wouldn't do that to you, Gwen. What has you so worked up?

Gwen: Peter and I were supposed to go on a date an hour ago, and he missed it. I was worried he ditched me.

Pepper: Peter would never! And if he ever did, well, I'll help you hide the body.

Gwen: Thanks :) it's a relief he didn't, though. And no, no we can't kill Peter, even if he would deserve it.. (Thanks for the making me feel better.

Pepper: It's no problem, us girls has to help each other out, you know. The guys would ruin everything, if not for us.

Gwen: I know right! The guys almost blew up the lab again... two days ago? I believe, it was horrific. They should've known what they were doing was going to blow, they're idiots, I swear.

Pepper: Oh, trust me, Tony has blown so many things up, the people is used to cleaning up the labs now. And when Bruce came along! Oh my god, it got even worse. Not to mention when everyone else came along *sighs*, it became the lab cleaners worst nightmare. At least they get paid a lot for it.

Gwen: Men and their stupid obsessions with blowing crap up.

Pepper: God, yes. It's a pain in the ass.

J.A.V.I.S.: Mister Stark requests that you would stop talking about them.

Pepper: JARVIS, have you been telling Tony on us?

J.A.R.V.I.S: Mister Stark says no, I have not.  
Second later:  
J.A.R.V.I.S: No, it appears I have not, Mister Stark had nothing to do with it.

Pepper: Tell Tony to go save someone or something and leave me and Grew alone.

Gwen: Yeah, like that'll happen.

Pepper: I can dream, can't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of starting another texting story, this time it won't be connected to a story. And I've started watching numerous other shows like; Bull, Stitchers, Slugterra.. So who knows, more text messages with different fandoms may come! 
> 
> I've always seen Andrew Garfield as Spider-man, but lately Tom Holland is taking over his place. Every time I think Spidey, I think Tom Holland nowadays, while I'll always love Garfields, but Holland's is my new favorite for some reason. But for this story, Andrew Garfield is Spidey, in the upcoming text message one-shots, it will be Tom Hollands. Also any suggestions for a name for other said series? I'm thinking 'Avengers Text MSG's'. The Ultimates team, Luke, Ava, Sam, Danny.. you could imagine anyone you want as their characters.
> 
> This story will have more One-shots coming up during 2017. Happy holidays people, and a very late Christmas.


	13. Chapter 13

Group chat created by Tony Stark.

Tony: Sometimes, I wonder. I wonder if everything will turn out all the same in the end, if we choose differently.

Peter: ... what the hell?

Tony: And what if hell didn't exist? Where would we go then?

Scott Lang: Alright, who'd let Stark get high?

Wanda: Stark every choice has a different outcome, so no, it does not turn out the same.

Peter: Dont, we don't want him going on forever.

Steve: Hey, Tony, come to the lobby of the tower. We're going on a trip!

Tony: Oooooh, road trip!

Tony logged off.

Steve: Don't tell Tony, but we're going to S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Scott: Don't worry, Cap, we aren't saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should update this, this chapter is the last minute thing, so forgive me if someone is OCC, even if I did Stark's on purpose. It's been awhile since I've seen TASM, which this one-shot series Spider-man is based on, so I'm sorry if he may be a little OCC himself.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed if you would like to see this story more frequently updated, let me know in the comments. Otherwise, you'd probably get a lot of last minute things..
> 
> Pairings you'll probably see: Clint/Nat, Tony/Pepper, Peter/Gwen.  
> Pairings you won't see: Bruce/Nat, Steve/Sharon.


	14. Chapter 14

Clint Barton.  
Stark: Legolassss!

40 seconds later  
Stark: BIRDBRAIN

20 seconds later  
Stark: C'MON HAWKIE

1 minute later  
Stark: Hawkeye

Stark: Man of Hawk!  
Seconds later..  
Stark: Barton  
Stark: Birdbrain  
Stark: Legolas  
Stark: Hawk  
Stark: Hawkie  
Stark: Clinton  
Stark: Man of Hawk  
Stark: Hawkeye!

(More -Nicknames- Messages From Stark later)

Stark: I KNOW YOU SEE THOSE, YOU BIRDBRAIN!

Jarvis: Sir, Miss Potts wants you to stop yelling at your phone.

Stark: Whaa? I am not!

Jarvis: -Voice Message-

Stark: Thanks, thanks alot J.

Jarvis: You're quite welcome, sir.

Stark: Sarcasm, J, sarcasm.

Jarvis: I am quite aware of that.

Barton: 1. Stop spamming my phone, 2. Now I know who you mean when you say 'friends'.

Stark: WHAT? I MADE JARVIS, HE IS AN AI!

Barton: So, he's your son?

Stark: Cute, Barton, cute. BTW; Still have that Blackmail material.

Barton: Same here, Starkie, same here.

Jarvis: I must warn you, Miss Potts and Miss Romanoff does not want to see or hear about blackmail between the two of you.

Barton: How the hell did Jarvis even managed to get on a private chat?

Stark: Easy, I made him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked better in Google Doc's. Had Bartons name on one side, Stark's on the other.. *sighs*
> 
> Alright, how do I get some of these in the middle of the page?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short text message one-shot between Parker, Cage, Stark & Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just let me clear this all up, in this one-shot Flash and AoS is actually tv shows in 'their' world also, this is basically an AU where AoS isn't in the MCU (which it is :)) so yeah, enjoy.

Tony Stark created group chat: Flash or AoS?  
Tony Stark added: Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, & Luke Cage.

Stark: Flash or AoS?

Cage: Why are you even asking?

Parker: Both is cool, though gotta admit Agents of SHIELD is my favorite.

Cage: Flash, and I thought you were a fan of Flash, Justice Leauge and Young Justice.

Parker: I am, I just like AoS better.

Cage: No, Flash is better.

Parker: Nu-uh, it's AoS is better.

Cage: No Flash it better than better!

Rogers: What's 'Flash' and 'AoS'?

Stark: Wilson and Nat hasn't shown those to you yet?

Rogers: No, why?

Parker: Flash is about a guy who got struck by lightning and can go as fast as Speed of Light. Like Quicksilver. AoS, which is the best!, means Agents of SHIELD, it's based on SHIELD, and with a guy that looks like Coulson.

Rogers: But Coulson is dead?

Cage: Hell no, Flash is 100% best!

Parker: Yeah, he is.  
Continuation: Wtf, no it's not!

Rogers: Language -.-

Stark: Cap, their adults now, they can cuss all they want!

Cage: YEAH IT IS!

Parker: NO IT ISN'T!

Rogers: No one should cuss as much as you do, Stark.

Cage: YEAH IT FRIGGING IS!

Stark: Ha, you hadn't even seen me drunk yet!

Parker: NO IT FREAKING ISN'T.

Two Hours Later:

Both Luke and Peter were still arguing about which show was better, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere other than down hill. Fast.

Stark is being punished for starting two fights between himself and Cap & between Luke and Peter.

Let's just say: Pepper Potts-Stark isn't amused.

Neither is Gwen Stacy-Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you hadn't looked at my other story: Heroes One-Shots, you really should because.. chapter 3 I think, is the ending of Chapter 9 which I just had to post 'cause the other one was laammeee. Chapter 4 was actually going to be a part of chapter 10, but it didn't fit with the chapter.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you liked the series so far, I'm planning on writing a different story after Heroes is finished, maybe with the Young Justice and Justice Leauge (Which will not tie into Heroes at all). Who knows what the future holds?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the ol' days, the Ultimates and the Avengers text each other.
> 
> The story is disconnected from Heroes, which was adopted out to RedRobyn2.

Tony Stark: Alright people, no explosions for the rest of the month!

Bruce Banner: ...

Peter Parker: Dad, there's only five days left to this month.

Sam Wilson: You sure you can go a whole 5 days without blowing stuff up, Stark?

Tony Stark: Of course I can, bird brain!

~-~-~-~-~

Three hours later*

Sam: Anyone else heard about the explosion at Stark tower? *smirking emoji*

Peter: What? Seriously. It's only been three hours! 

Sam: I know! This is so great, Cap, Romanoff, and Barton owe me all 50 each!

Bruce: Things blow up at the labs all the time Sam, it's.. normal.

Bruce: Has anyone seen Tony?

Tony: m hre brci

Peter: Dad, you okay?

Tony: m fin pte

JARVIS: Mister Stark was watching Pirates of the Caribbean and decided he should drink some rum.

Sam: Wait, so he's hungover?

Bruce: Tony...

JARVIS: That is correct, sir.

Tony: ot drnk@

Peter: Wait til Danny and Luke hear about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who enjoy this story, you might also enjoy MCU Text Messages, which is basically like this one, just doesn't star the Ultimates and the Avengers. 
> 
> Shameless self-advertisement, sorry folks :) Don't forget to review, kudo and sub!
> 
> Tony: m hre bruci (here brucie) | Tony: m fin pte (I'm fine Petey!) | Tony: ot drnk@ (Not drunk!)


End file.
